¿¡ Esto es un cuento de hadas ?
by Misa.Shian
Summary: Death note en un cuento de hadas? .. Naah, es demaciado bueno para ser cierto xD


Esta historia la hice bajo presión para mi clase de Estrategias del ectura y escritura xD. De ahi que notenga mucho chiste.. y ni mucha joteria TT ..eso como me dolio xD ahahaha. Pero bueno, a mi amiga Lizeth le parecio bastante bueno y yo confio en ella.. y en Haku, que también me dijo lo mismo xD las amo duo de perris -. (Ningfuno de los personajes es mío..excepto la narradora x3 que vendria a ser Sho misma) Dejen reviews si asi gustan uxu...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Detras de las cortinas de un escenario se encontraban tres jovenes teniendo una insignificante discuciòn:

**- Light:** Oye, porque debemos hacer esto?  
**- Misa:** Porque nos pagaran y necesitamos el dinero, recuerdas?  
**- L:** Exacto, aun no nos quieren pagar por el manga, serie, pelicula y mercancias.  
**- Light:** . . . Buen punto, pero es tan urgente?  
**- Misa:** No hemos comido en semanas  
**- L:** Y vivimos en cajas de cartòn..  
**- Light:** Dilo por ti, yo tengo un bote de basura  
**- Misa:** Misa misa tiene papel periodico  
**- Light y L:** :: Se alejan a un metro de distancia de ella ::  
**- L:** Entre màs pronto empezemos . . .  
**- Light:** Màs corto serà el sufrimiento  
**- Misa:** Hey!!! No me dejen aqui:: Corre detras de ellos ::

Erase una vez una princesa de nombre Misa, quien vivia encerrada en una habitaciòn de un castillo, el cual se encontraba custodiado por un dragòn de desaliñada apariencia, de nombre 'L' .

**- L:** _:: Disfrazado de dragòn ::_ Oye, desaliñado? esto es un insulto!  
**Narradora:** Calla, es la verdad!  
**- L:** Eres cruel . . . _:: Se esconde ::_

La princesa vivia en ese castillo, gracias a que el picaporte de su puerta se descompuso, dejandola encerrada. El tiempo pasaba y la princesa esperaba por la llegada de su principe en resplandeciente armadura que la rescataria de su estùpida prisiòn.

**- Misa:** Oye! Misa Misa no es tan tonta!  
**Narradora:** . . . _:: Tose ::  
--:: Pasa una mariposa ::_ Uuuh!! _:: Misa corre tras ella ::--_

Todo esto sucedia en una retirada isla conocida por la gente como 'Death Note', de la cual, siempre se daban los rumores de una hermosa doncella custodiada por el terrible dragòn, al cual le exageraban bastante su naturaleza y apariencia. En poco tiempo, la historia llego a oidos de el principe Light, quien decidido a salvar a la princesa, con ayuda de su inseparable amigo Ryuuku.

**- Light:** _:: Disfrazado del tipico principe encantador ::_ (( Todo por el dinero, todo por el dinero )) Muy bien, Ryuuku, partamos hacia la isla Death Note para salvar a esa princesa! _:: Con un falso entusiasmo señala hacia una isla pintada al fondo de la escenografia ::  
_**- Ryuuku:**_ :: Supuestamente disfrazado de caballo, ò perro o vaca..nadie sabe xD :: _Al menos dame una manzana.  
**- Light:** Se supone que eres mi fiel acompañante!  
**- Ryuuku:** La narradora miente, y lo sabes.  
**- Light:** _:: Señala al shinigami ::_ Sabes que sin dinero no hay manzanas!  
**- Ryuuku:** _:: Corre hacia la salida del escenario para el cambio de escena ::_ Vamos, principe, no debemos hacer esperar a la princesa!  
**- Light:** Dios.. solo porque quise ser tu me castigas asi? _:: Sale rapido del escenario ::  
_  
Mientras, en su habitaciòn se encontraba encerrada la doncella en desgracia.

**- Misa:** _:: Bailando y cantando ::_ I'm too sexy for my shirt! I'm too sexy for this !!!  
**Narradora:** _:: Carraspea ::_ . . .  
**- Misa:** _:: Se detiene y voltea en direcciòn al escenario. Rapidamente salta a la cama y comienza a llorar bastante mal finjido :: _¡¡Aaah!! ¿¡Cuànto màs tardara mi principe encantado!?  
**- Narradora:** Mucho mejor

Afuera del castillo estaba el temible dragòn en guardia , cuidando de que nadie se atreviera a llevarse a la princesa

**- L:** Bromeas? Entre más pronto la alejen y deje de escucharla cantar mucho mejor para mi.  
**Narradora:** Sigue la historia!!   
**- L:** Pagame el doble  
**- Narradora:** O mejor no te pago nada  
**- L:** De acuerdo, ya entendi la idea. . . _:: Comienza a gruñir a lo que más que parecer dragon suena como ... ¿vaca::_  
**- Narradora:** _:: Contiene la risa ::_  
**- L:** Nunca dije que era un buen dragón _:: Algo molesto y avergonzado ::_

_  
_De vuelta con el principe, quien prontamente llego a la costa de su ciudad, en donde no encuentra embarcacion alguna hacia la isla ''Death Note''.

**- Light:** Como (censurado) llegaremos ala isla si no hay ningun maldito barco!  
**- Ryuuku:** Podriamos ir en ese _:: Señala una embarcación llena de lo que parecieran ser. . . festejos gay ::  
_**- Light: **_:: Observa su opción y rapidamente se lanza al mar (unas olas de carton pintado) y nada hacia la isla ::_  
**- Ryuuku:** Bueno. . . _:: Como fiel acompañante, decide acompañar al principe en su dificil traversía por el mar ::  
_  
Tras varias horas nadando. .. bueno solo dos horas (Realmente no necesitaban un barco) llegaron a la orilla de la isla, en donde notaron que era màs amplia de lo que a lejania pudieron observar.

**- Light:** Esto no decian en la historia . . .  
**- Ryuuku:** Es una trampa turistica  
**- Light:** Bien..todo sea por mi paga! . . Digo, La princesa! _:: Avanza decidido por el escenario ::  
_**- Ryuuku:** Humanos extraños. . .

El principe Light, camino un día y una noche por el desierto. Antes de ingresar al castillo, descanza durante uans horas, preparandose mentalmente para su pelea contra el temible dragon. A tempranas horas, se alista y entra al corroido castillo, y lo primero que observa es a un temible dragón en cuyo rostro se denota una enorme amargura.

**- L:** _:: Muje, ya que aun no puede imitar a un dragón ::  
_**- Light:** (( No debo reirme.. no debo reirme.. aunque sea muy dificil )) ¡Dragón! _:: Alza una espada de cartón :: _¡Libera a la princesa ahora mismo!  
**- L:** ¡¡Te pago pero llevatela!! Ya no quiero oirla cantar!! _:: Lloriquea amargamente ::_  
**Narradora:** ¡Sigan las lineas o no les pagare!  
**- L:** Ok ok, ... ¡Sobre mi cadaver! _:: Corre hacia Light con la intención de derribarlo ::_  
**- Light:** De acuerdo. _:: Al acercarseel dragón, intenta apuñalarlo con la espada de cartón, pero esta termina doblandose ::_ ¡Demonios!  
**- L:** Ha! Bendita sea la utileria barata _:: Deteniendose :: _Es decir; Mi piel es demaciado gruesa paar que me mates con tu insignificante espada.  
**- Ryuuku:** _:: En la lejanía, disfrutando de las manzanas que consiguio de un árbol del mismo ::_

El principe pensaba rapidamente como vencer al dragón y observa en el suelo lo que pareciera ser ... Una libreta negra, la cual decide usar para golpear asu enemigo, al no tener mas armas a su disposición.

**- L:** _:: Corre de nuevo en dirección al valeroso principe, sin imaginar lo que le espera ::_ ¡Voy a ganarte!  
**- Light:** No lo creo _:: Una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al tener idealizada su victoria. Al ya tener lo suficientemente cerca al dragón , comienza a golpearlo con fuerza y repetidas veces en la cabeza con la libreta negra :: _¡¡ Aaah !!  
**- L: **_:: Recibiendo los golpes y cubriendose el rostro :: _¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡No! ¡Ya estoy muerto! _:: Deja de moverse totalmente para dejar de ser golpeado, finjiendo asi su muerte en escena ::_  
**- Light:** Bien, he ganado.. ahora ¡por mi paga! Digo, ¡la princesa!

El principe avanza valeroso por el castillo, hasta llegar a la torre en donde se encontraba la doncella atrapada. Al intentar abrir la puerta se da cuenta de que estaba atrancada, a lo cual decide derribar la puerta de una patada. Hecho esto la puerta cae dejando ver la blanca habitación , y dentro de ella una joven princesa, de cabello rubio y ojos color avellana tal y cual decian en la historia, una princesa bastante hermosa.

**- Misa:** Light!! _:: Salta al os brazos de su añorado principe :: _Misa estaba muy aburrida _:: Con una infantil expresión en su rostro ::  
_**- Light:** No!! Ya paguenme! Ya se acabo!  
**- Misa:** _:: Abraza aun más fuertemente al principe :: _Viniste a salvar a Misa, ahora deberas casarte con ella!! _:: Dice con un tono infantil, bastante común en ella ::  
_**- Light:** No! _:: Corre hacia las afueras del castillo, pero sin poder liberarse del abrazo de la enamorada doncella ::_

Y asi, el principe y su princesa se alejan de la isla death note, dispuestos a disfrutar la paz y felicidad que se les pueda dar con la paga recibida por esta historia.

**- L:** _:: Con parches en su botarga de dragón :: _Y esto se supone que es un cuento de hadas? He leido mejores cuentos en las cajas de cereal!  
**Narradora:** . . . _:: Carraspea y empuja a L fuera del escenario ::_  
**- L:** Bruja! _:: En els uelo sin poder moverse ::_  
**- Light: **_:: Corriendo por todos lados ::_ No me paguen pero alejenme de ella!!  
**- Misa:** Nos caseremos y seremos muy felices y tendremos muchos hijos y ...!!

**FIN (Que asco xD)**


End file.
